newly founded love continued
by Emi'skykybear
Summary: amazingly improved


Newly Founded Love

In a dark alley, close to midnight, a girl walks alone. In the shadows a creature waits for his next meal. She stumbles and falls in front of him. He walks out to help her up, she is startled by him. "Who….Who are you?" She asks. "No one important." He responds. She blushes lightly; she didn't notice how tall and handsome he was. His long back hair hanging on his face, his pale skin so soft, so light. He touched her face softly with the back of his hand. She blushed a little darker now her eyes wide with the fascination of his features. He moves her hair from her face, away from her neck. He smiles softly, giving her some reassurance. He bends down to her neck slowly, and licks it slowly. She shivers, not knowing what else to do she tries to speak but nothing comes out but a tiny squeak. He smirks, knowing he hit the right spot. He opens his mouth and takes a breath. Tears form in her eyes, afraid of what's going to happen to her. He bites her neck softly at first, then, bites as hard as he can with his fangs.

She wakes up in her room with a start. She franticly searches her neck for any bite marks. "It….it was only a dream." But she was so sure it was real. Well, at least it felt real. She got out of bed and got ready for classes. As she left her room she bumped into her friend Zero. "Whoa! Hiya there Yuki." He smiles. "I guess you can't resist me huh?" she just looks at mike like he's a dumb ass. "Sorry! Just kidding! Anyway were going to be late for class." After seven classes Zero and Yuki enter their final class just before the bell rings. They both sit next to each other as always. "Class, attention!" said their teacher. "We have a student teacher for the rest of the year, please help me welcome Kaname." Yuki froze and stared at him, it was the man from her dream.

After class she waited for everyone to leave the class (since it was her last class for the day). "Are you coming Yuki?" asked Zero. She looked at Kaname; he was looking at some papers. "Umm, I'll catch up to you later." Zero took one last look at Kaname and said good bye, then he left. Yuki stared at Kaname, admiring his beauty. Kaname looked up from his work to realize that Yuki was staring at him. Kaname smiles, "so… I guess you still remember me. I hope you're not mad at me." He stared at her with eyes she didn't notice before, they were blood red. She felt herself getting drawn under his spell. She walked towards him; she had no control of her body. He was staring at her, devouring her in his gaze. As she stood in front of him staring back she started to tremble. "Don't be afraid of me," he said. "I won't hurt you." Then he slowly bent his head moving towards her, closing the space between them. He wraps his arms around her waist and looks into her deep brown eyes. Then he bends his head slowly to her and softly kisses her on the lips. She closes her eyes and kisses back. A whirlwind of emotions overcomes her. She wanted more from him. She threw herself to him, giving herself to him. Then he stopped, and looked at the door. She turned around and noticed someone was there trying to look inside. "I think you should go Yuki." He said. "I have a feeling we'll meet again soon." She turned towards him wanting more than she had received. He let her go, and turned to his work. She walked towards the door, took one last look at him, and then she left.

"What took you so long?" Zero asked, "I got tired of waiting!" he looked concerned, he knew something was wrong. "It's nothing," then she gave him a big smile. "Let's go." That night, she lay in her bed thinking of what happened in the class room. She put her hand to her lips, remembering the kiss Kaname gave her. Then she heard a noise, like someone had entered her dorm. She got up from her bed and went for the door. When she got there the door was locked and no one could've gotten in. She turned around and noticed her window was open, but she also noticed a man staring back at her. She relaxed a little when she noticed it was Kaname. "Wait" she thought, "how'd he get through the window?" Her room was on the second floor of the dorms. No person could get in through the window, there was nothing to climb. He walked toward her, staring into her eyes. She stared back and realized they were red again. She backed into the door and he cornered her. He bent his head and kissed her. The feelings she had before started to come back. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. He stopped to take a breath and looked once again into her eyes. Her eyes screamed for more she wanted him so bad. "You barely know me and yet, you really want me." She couldn't do anything but blush at his comment. He was right, she didn't know him, but she wanted him so much. He kissed her again then he moved his head lower till he reached her neck and started kissing it. The feelings she had seemed to make what was happening a dream. She knew it wasn't, at least she hoped it wasn't. Then he stopped kissing her neck and began licking it. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him to make him stop. He looked at her, staring at her with his red eyes. "Is…is this a dream? Is this really happening?" she asked with a little fear in her voice, she didn't want him to be a dream. She didn't want any of this to be. Kaname smiled a little bit to reassure her. "If it was, wouldn't you have woken up by now?" she looked back into his eyes and smiled, as long as nothing happened she didn't care what he did to her, she was in paradise. He bent his head to her neck again and started to lick it again. Then he came up and kissed her, she tasted so good he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Then he decided he couldn't hold it in anymore. He picked her up and took her to the bed. He laid her down and he got on top of her. Still in the kiss, he slowly started to take off her shirt and feel every inch of her. At the same time she was already taking off his pants, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them to reveal what they were hiding. They only broke the kiss long enough to take each others shirts off. Then came back together in the kiss that neither of them didn't want to end. He ran his hand through her hair, it was so soft and long he couldn't resist touching it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take her. He started to take off her short skirt, lightly brushing his hand over her leg. When he got it off she was laying there with nothing but her undergarments (he was in nothing but his boxers). Still in the kiss, she lightly pulled on his boxers. He pulled away to stare at her beautiful body. He let his hands explore her body, and she did the same. "Is it ok if I do this?" he asked. She stared at him, "yeah, it's alright, I don't mind." He then kissed her neck and slowly traveled down to her chest, then to her breast. He took off the cloth that blocked him from her breast. Then he began to kiss her chest. She let out a silent moan of pleasure. All this felt so good to her. He continued lower, and then he reached the last bit of cloth left on her. He took it off as well. Yuki got impatient and pulled on his boxers more, she wanted him NOW. He smiled and let her take off his boxers. They both, staring at the others beauty. They kissed again then she wrapped her legs around him to let him know that she wanted him inside. He positioned himself in front of her and slowly put himself in her. At the same time she pulled him closer to her. When he was all the way in she let him go and her breathing got deeper. They both stayed in that position for a few moments until he started to pull away. As he did she pulled him down so that he couldn't pull away. Their breathing and moaning filled the silent night.

The next morning yuki woke up a little more exhausted than usual; she sat up in her bed. When she did she felt something that felt like it shouldn't be there. When she looked she saw kaname sleeping peacefully next to her. "W..Why is kaname sleeping next to me?!" she thought. Then she remembered the night before, how warm and smooth his skin was to her touch. She smiled gently and placed a kiss on the forehead. She heard someone unlock the door to her room. Yuki panicked, she didn't want anyone to know that kaname had slept with her. Yuki jumped out of the bed and quickly got dressed, covered kaname up and ran to meet yoir at the door. "h-hi yori!". Yori looked at yuki, she knew something was wrong. "is there something wrong?" Yuki was about to respond when she heard movement behind her, yoir's face turned completely red when she looked passed yuki. Yuki turned around and saw that kaname was standing looking back at them only in his pants witch weren't buttoned and partially zipped. Yori stood there motionless staring back at kaname, yuki was about to crawl into a hole and die. Kaname walked up to yori and whispered something in to her ear watch made her come back into reality and walk out of the room without a word. Yuki looked at kaname with a puzzled look on her face. "What did you say to yori?" kaname looked at yuki with a look that made yuki's heart skip a beat. "She won't tell anyone that's all you need to know." Kaname placed a kiss on yuki's lips than went back to yuki's bedroom to retrieve his clothes and yuki followed after kaname. When kaname got dressed yuki heard a low growling sound. Kaname looked at his stomach and than looked back at yuki, "I'm hungry…"Yuki smiled. "I'll go make you something if you'd like". Kaname stared at yuki and replied, "Can I have your blood?" Yuki stared blankly at kaname. Yuki then remembered that the night he first bit her, she forgot that he was a vampire. "Only of you want me to bite you, if not I don't mind." The sound of kanames voice brought yuki back from her thoughts. "I don't mind, but can you make it quick? So that no one sees?" kaname nodded his head and walked closer to her. He bent over her and. First, kissed yuki's neck. Then he lightly bit her nick, he didn't want to cause her pain. A thin stream of blood flowed from the wounds on her neck, and kaname bean his feeding. Yuki was a little scared but she knew that kaname wouldn't hurt her. Kaname took a little of her blood then he healed the wound on her neck. "I'll see you during class ok?"Kaname asked, Yuki didn't want to be separated from kaname. But she new she had to so she said goodbye and they both left yuki's room going to there separate ways.

As yuki was trying to sit through her classes but zero was staring at her suspiciously. Yuki tried to ignore it but she couldn't before she could turn around to talk to zero, a note flew by her head and landed on her deck. Yuki opened it and her face turned red as she read, "so did you and kaname have fun last night? I guess so since you were so loud.P.S. Try to be a bit quieter when you're having fun I could hear you in my room!" When she finished reading it the bell rang, and quickly left the room without waiting for yori or zero. When she got to the classroom no one was in it, not even the teacher, but than she realized that class was canceled for today. As she turned around to leave she heard someone call her name, she recognized the voice, and it was kaname's. She turned back toward the class and saw him standing by the window looking at her with his red eyes. "You knew I was going to come her didn't you?" Yuki asked. Kaname just smiled and walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Kaname looked into her eyes, "I want to take you somewhere, may i?"Yuki smiled and said yes. Kaname walked yuki out of the room and lead her outside to the school towards the woods. The air started to get warmer as they progressed into the woods. It seamed like they were getting higher in the air. They were. It was the famous mountain of cross academy. Kaname changed direction and sat down on a rock. The air was so hot in the woods. Kaname took of his shirt and he gave yuki a bikini to wear. She changed quickly. Then he led her with him to the hot spring. They both got in and looked at each other. Kaname said "have you ever felt like there is something you want to tell someone but you are afraid they will hate you for it if you tell them?"Yuki looked at kaname and she replied "I do, but I feel that someone is trying to hide something from me and if they told me no matter what happens I will always love them." Kaname looked at yuki and held her face in his hand and said "if I were to tell you the truth about your past you would truly hate me." Yuki looked at kaname and said "I cannot hate you, I can never find a reason to hate you! Even if I wanted to I couldn't." kaname said "you and I were half brother and sister at birth, but are parents erased your memories when that bad vampire attacked are family, you were to young and innocent to control your vampire side, so mother before she died erased all of your child hood, put it asleep until you could handle it. It was only best for you! When we were young you were the only thing that kept me alive inside, when you left I felt like I lost you, but now you are here with me, I never want to loose you again! Kanames head rested on her shoulder and let the tears out that he held in for so long. She said "kaname I believe everything you say, turn me back! I just want to be yours! I love you!" kaname put his head up and looked into her brown eyes. He said "but if I change you back you will never think of me like this, I wish I could be human but I was born a pure blood vampire. I don't like it I don't want you to suffer like I do for blood, I don't want you to think I am holding you back but…all I want is this you, you're my life!" yuki hugged kaname and said "I wish I could have been with you your whole life." Yuki replied "But to me you were! You saved me from a bad vampire,many yars ago! But Yuki i never want this to end! Kaname..."Yuki just tell me what to do!" "kaname i cant do that!" his eyes were filled with bloody tears as he looked up at her gentle face! he asked "do you want to became what you were or stay like this?" his voice was so calm yuki said "i want what you want" he smiled and kissed her once more.

He let her go from his grip to do what ever she wanted. she didnt move. he asked they loved eachother so much. yuki said "because we are ment to be." kaname went closer to her and hugged her gentle bodt. she felt pain in her stomach and than covered her stomach with her hands. kaname went to her height and asked what was wrong. she lifted her head and said "kaname i think i am pregent/" kaname widened his eyes and said this is true. he carried yuki out of the hot spring and took off his shirt for her to wear. he carried her all of the way to the cross acadmey hospital. they took her back imedetly. kaname waited outside the room for about 20 minuted to see what the doctors said. when he saw her doctor he took the doctors attention and asked if yuki was alright. the doctor said "yuki is alright it was just the babys heart beat starting, it just starteled her body." kaname let out a breath of relief. when he asked if he could see her her he said yes.

when he entered the room to see her on the bed. her head down and had a frail look. he could tell by the posture her boys had. he said "yuki, are you ok?"


End file.
